


Three Days Grace

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean picks up a handsome guy in a bar, or maybe Captain Jack Harkness is picking him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I did actually edit this... I've come along way since I wrote this, I'm a much better writer.

Sam and Castiel could be so freaking demanding. They couldn’t get their stupid ancient, freaking, fairy crap themselves. Nope, they’d sent him, bitches. They’d sent his to goddamned Europe of all goddamn places. Castiel and all his stupid, angel powers had dropped him off in the middle of nowhere and he’d had to walk all the way to town. Dean was pretty sure the angel had done it on purpose. They’d had an argument. And no, it wasn’t a lovers fight, no matter what Sam wanted to call it, because Dean and Castiel just weren’t like that. No way, it didn’t matter what Dean wanted, Cas didn’t want it, or him. 

Dean threw back the last of his beer and ordered another. So here he was, sitting in a bar, in Scotland, thousands of miles away from home, alone. They’d given him three days to find and steal a fairy key. According to Cas, the key opened a door to some heavenly weapons storeroom. Dean was not going to say no to anything that got them an upper hand on a few demons. Although wandering through the endless rain and fog wasn’t something that Dean had anticipated. He was still damp and his clothes weighed down on him, causing him to slump over the bar. He was cold, wet and miserable and he kind of just wanted to do this and go the fuck home, wherever that was these days. It was dark outside and even though he’d been here since midday the rain hadn’t stopped. It was depressing. Lifting his head, Dean scanned the room in the careful way that pegged him as a hunter. Normal people wouldn’t notice the careful way he swept his surroundings, but not all the people in the bar that night were normal. 

Jack sat in the back of the bar, nursing a beer. He wasn’t really drinking, mostly just thinking. It had been a hard week; too many memories had been waved in front of his face. For a man as old as he was it was impossible not to have regrets, but it wasn’t nice to have them shoved repeatedly in his face. He’d been staring at the table most of the night, but when he felt someone’s gaze sweep over him his skin tingled and his thoughts were dragged back to the present. He looked up, searching for the person that was setting his instincts on edge. Jack looked around him, eyes finally landing on a man sitting at the bar wearing a brown leather jacket pulled tight around his shoulders. The collar of the jacket was pulled up and he wore dark jeans that were clearly rain drenched from the way they clung to his legs. Very attractive legs, if Jack did say so himself. The man seemed to sense Jack’s stare and lifted his head again. Green eyes. 

Dean’s stopped, eyes catching on a man tucked into a corner. He was staring back at Dean with a focus that made Dean a little uneasy. Despite the stare, Dean had to admit that the guy was attractive, brown hair, navy pants and a pale blue shirt. Dean even liked the suspenders, the dude knew how to dress. 

Slowly Jack stood, never breaking eye contact. Sweeping his army coat from the seat beside him with one arm, grabbing his beer with the other he sauntered across the room. Taking a seat at the bar beside Dean, he held out his hand.

“Captain Jack Harkness, at your service.” Dean takes the hand man’s hand cautiously. The hand is firm and warm, the fingers longer, but just as worn and calloused as Dean’s own.

“Dean Winchester,” He responds in a low voice. Jack smiles, loving the sound of that voice, the gruffness tied with the American accent, sending a slight chill down his spine.

“What brings you to Scotland?” 

“Sightseeing,” Dean says, mostly because it’s the first thing that pops into his head and because it will explain why he has almost no idea where he’s going. 

“You don’t really seem like the sightseeing type.” Dean snorts, turning to meet the two blue eyes that seem to be looking into his soul. There is something familiar in those eyes, something pained and broken that Dean recognises.

“Maybe I wanted a break,” Jack’s held in place as Dean returns his stare, intense and unwavering.

“How long?” Dean knows he’s asking how long he’s staying. Letting out a sigh, he finally breaks their stare and turns back to his drink. 

“Three days, but I have to pick up a… souvenir for my brother.” Dean glances back at the tall man at his side, who is still staring at him. God, he likes this guys eyes. He wonders if they change colour, he imagines that they’d darken with lust to the colour of a stormy sea. Unlike Cas’s eyes… But Dean isn’t supposed to be thinking about the angel or his eyes, even if they reminded him of the evening sky flecked with stars when Cas is angry. No, for the next three days Dean will forget the angel and their fight.

“If you like…” Dean’s head shoots back to the man sitting beside him. Jack is still staring, eyes half closed, lips parted slightly. His graceful fingers trace absent patterns on the bar and despite the fact that Dean knows its purposeful, it’s still appealing. “I can show you around. I’m here for work, but…” Jack leans in a little, wide and charming. “It can wait.” Dean smirks, the idea of distracting this man, Dean can get behind the idea. 

“What did you have in mind?” Dean leans in to, he can feel the heat of Jacks skin and he places his hand close to Jack’s on the bar.

“Well, it’s too late to start right now… But my hotel’s just around the corner if you want to join me for a quiet drink.” Jack quirks one brow and Dean grins back, he’s not going to say no.

“Sounds good,” Jack smiles broadly and squeezes Dean’s fingers before letting go and grabbing his coat.

“Let’s go,” Dean stands, he doesn’t bother finishing his drink, just picks up his duffle bag and follows Jack out of the bar. 

***

The hotel room is nicer than anything Dean’s used to, but he doesn’t have time to be jealous because he’s already being pushed against the door. Jack’s lips are soft and warm, tasting of rain and beer. It’s delicious and Dean winds his fingers into the taller mans hair to pull him down. Their tongues slid together, tasting and caressing as they pant into each other’s mouths. Dean’s free hand works its way under Jack’s coat to press against his lower back. Jack’s arms are both wrapped around Dean’s waist, pulling him flush against his chest. Taking a step back Jack guides them to the bed. He spins them swiftly and the next minute Dean finds himself on his back looking up into Jack’s blue eyes.

“Bitch,” He mutters before grabbing Jack’s shoulders and flipping them over. Dean presses Jack down into the mattress and grins as he leans in to kiss him again, nipping at Jack’s lips. 

“Do this often?” Jack asks as moves down, kissing over Jack’s jaw and down his throat. Dean doesn’t bother to answer, he doesn’t want to get into it, just nips at Jack’s neck and draws breathe gasps from the man beneath him. Jack huffs at being ignored and tries to push Dean off and roll them over again. Dean sits up through, shrugging off his damp jacket and shirt, leaving him in a dark wife-beater. Jack’s hands come up to rest on his hips before sliding under the dark material. Jack’s touch is feather light and it sends a shiver across Dean’s whole body; he lets out a rough sigh as a tremor runs over his limbs. Lifting himself up a little, Jack presses his lips to Dean’s stomach, pushing up his shirt as his lips glide over the firm flesh. Dean takes the edge of his shirt and pulls it off, tossing it carelessly to the floor before pushing Jack back on the bed. He’s fingers work through the soft brown hair, tickling Jack’s scalp as he leans down to steal another kiss. It feels so good; there is so much freedom and energy in Jack, an energy that Dean wants to take for himself. He wants to fill himself with it until they’re both exhausted, he wants to make Jack pant and pled. They’re hips grind together, Dean controlling the speed from his position on top. Jack fingers dig into Dean’s hips, nails digging into the tanned skin. 

“Faster,” Jack moans but Dean ignores him, stopping his movement so he can concentrate on removing Jack’s clothes. The buttons on the Jack’s white shirt come free, and Dean pushes it aside along with the suspenders. Two belts come free and Jack closes his eyes as Dean moves back down his hips, brushing against the tent in his pants. Jack arches his hips, needing more, needing Dean to hurry up. He never hears the belts hit the floor and his eyes snap open when Dean’s weight leaves him. Jack’s eyes snap open and he looks up to see Dean standing over him. His eyes are bright with lust and a dangerous smile twists his lips. Both belts hang over his left shoulder.

“Take your clothes off and then get on the bed.” Dean demands in a rough whisper. The sound makes Jack’s whole body twitch and he doesn’t need to be asked twice. He strips his clothes and throws them away, climbing on the bed hands first and crawling up. Dean gets a delightful view of the man’s tight ass that almost makes his eyes roll back in his head as he groans. The other man merely chuckles, throwing a glance over his shoulder and shaking his rear end in Dean’s direction. That’s all Dean can take, he climbs out of his pants before jumping forward onto the bed. Rolling Jack over, he shoves the man’s legs up so he can fit between them. Their lips come together furiously as Dean grasps both of Jack’s hands in his and forces them against the headboard. Taking one of the belts still over his shoulder and fastens Jack’s hands to one of the posts of the headboard. Jack yanks but is unable to move his hands more than an inch, Dean loves it. The energy and freedom that seems to surround Jack makes Dean want to trap him, hold him down, and make those blue eyes fill with tears. 

“Dean…” Jack whispers, voice edged in uncertainty. 

“Relax…” Dean kisses the larger man again, gently this time, wanting to trap him but not hurt him. “If it’s too much, let me know.” He means it, Dean’s not going to force Jack into anything, Dean will stop if Jack says no. But Jack says nothing, Dean kisses him softly before sliding the second belt from his shoulder. Dean pushes Jack’s right leg higher; making a loop in the belt then fastens it around Jack’s ankle. The remainder gets wrapped around Jack’s thigh then fed back throw the buckle. Once it’s done Dean leans back to view his work. Jack’s hands are slightly behind him, his right ankle tucked tightly into his thigh. This leaves his legs spread and gives Dean a perfect view of his erection, which is now straining against his stomach. Dean’s smirk returns and his hands brush down the inside of Jack’s thighs, making him shudder and gasp.

“Don’t worry Jack, it’ll be worth it.” Dean opens his mouth, placing three of his own fingers inside, making Jack watch as he wets the digits with his tongue. With a groan Jack tilts his head back, hips thrusting up a little but he never lets his eyes move from Dean’s face. The sinfully wet pop sound that Dean makes when he removes his saliva coated fingers from his mouth is enough to make Jack’s whole body jerk. Dean leans in close, lips ghosting over Jack’s, hot breathing touching his bruised and burning flesh. “I’m going to make you beg Jack.” Jack can’t stop trembling when he feels the heat of Dean’s hand pass over his erection. He bucks his hips, but Dean holds him down with his free hand. He feels the heat move lower, painfully slow. Then Dean has one finger at his entrance, circling it with a feather light touch. He tenses all over, head thrown back as his eyes fall closed. “How badly do you want it Captain?” Jack can’t answer, too lost in the sensation to form words. Dean stops the movement but leaves his finger pressed against Jack’s entrance causing the other man to moan loudly.

“Please Dean…” He whispers, barely able to form words but it’s clearly what Dean wants because he’s finger begins moving again. It’s harder this time and soon Jack feels another finger, circling slowly against his quivering hole. “Pl-please-” This one comes out shaker than the first and Dean chuckles. He slides one finger inside to the first knuckle, twisting it as he pushes deeper into Jack’s tight heat. A strangled moan escapes Jack’s parted lips and Dean leans up to trace his tongue lightly over the other man lips. Dean draws his hand back slowly until just the tip is inside Jack. For a moment he stops, watching Jack as his eyes open slowly and he attempts to buck his hips, but Dean is still holding him down. Jack whimpers and Dean feels a shiver run through him, he slips the finger in again, pressing deeper. He moves faster now, thrusting one finger in and out, crooking it inside to stretch Jack’s walls slightly. The taller man struggles to move his hips and thrust himself against the torturing digit. 

“Oh damn…” Jack groans as Dean slips another finger inside, scissoring and twisting but not increasing his speed. He wants to draw this out as long as possible, he wants to see Jack whither beneath him. Suddenly there’s a third finger and Dean’s pleasantly surprised by how tight Jack is and the way the man clenches around his fingers in an effort to pull him deeper. Torturously slow, Dean pulls his fingers out almost all the way then with a swiftness that is startling he shoves them back in, deep and hard. Jack arches up, shocked and overload by the sudden rough stimulation. Dean holds his fingers there until Jack relaxes again, repeating the process. This time Jack’s expecting it, but the hard thrust of Dean’s fingers is just as good. His hands jerk and his free leg pushes against the bed, forcing his hips up. The third time Dean thrusts his fingers in, he angles them slightly causing him to hit the bundle of nerves inside Jack. Jack’s head thumps back into the headboard, he lets out a sharp scream and his eyes leak small tears. Dean watches him, feeling his own erection jerk at the sight. He quickly removes his fingers, enjoying the hoarse groan Jack makes at the abrupt lose. Dean rolls to the side and opens the draw of the bedside table. He finds what he’s looking for immediately, a condom and lube. Dean doesn’t waste time, just rolls the condom on, slicks himself up and turns back to Jack. 

“Dean…” Jack groans, the sounds is glorious and Dean kisses up Jack’s neck as he slicks his fingers and Jack’s ass with lube.

“Is it good, Jack? Do you want more?” Dean asks, leaning up to lick over the shell of Jack’s ear and bite at the soft skin.

“God… Yes!” Jack gasps and Dean can’t help but laugh as he thrusts three fingers deep and hard into Jack. He spreads his fingers as he slides them out, stretching Jack as much as he can. Finally, Dean takes hold of both of Jack’s legs, lifting them a little, positioning himself against Jack’s entrance. But he waits. Jack is panting, his body twitching slightly from the stimulation, but finally he opens his eyes. Jack’s pupils almost complete obscure his iris’s, it’s so hot. Dean leans forward, sweeping his tongue against Jack’s ear before moving to his lips. The kiss is gently, kept that way by the way Dean keeps his head just out of reach of Jack’s. He rain’s kisses against Jack’s swollen lips, flicking his tongue out now and again to tease Jack’s. Shifting slightly Dean grabs his erection, holding it as he pushes into Jack, slowly and carefully. When he’s ready he takes a tight hold on Jack’s hips and continues to slide in. Jack’s body arches, pain and pleasure mixed together. When Dean’s buried to the hilt he squeezes Jack’s hips tightly, scrapping his nails against the sensitised flesh. 

“Dean…” Jack’s voice is barely audible, more a breath than a sound. “God… Shit” Jake jerks at his bounds, wanting to wrap his arms around Dean’s shoulder and scrap lines into the man’s shoulders. “Pl-pl-ease…” 

“Please what?” Dean mutters against the taller man’s lips, holding him steady as he licks a path from his lips to his neck and back again.

“I- please… Fuck me…” Dean’s head comes up from the hickey he’s sucking into Jack’s flesh. The devious smirk having returned and he meets Jack’s blue eyes, pleased by the fresh tears of pure frustration.

“My pleasure,” Drawing himself back slowly Dean chuckles before thrusting in hard and fast with a soft grunt. He pulls out again, making sure to keep it slow even as his thrust inwards get harder and rougher. He fights the urge to just fuck Jack’s brains out as the man clenches around him, so hot and tight and perfect. 

“Deeeaaan-” Jack whines, choking out a sob, eyes staying open now, trying to stay connect with the green ones before him. Dean gets the messages, thrusting himself in fast now, hands tightening. He can feel his nails digging into Jack’s skin, drawing small lines of blood. But it’s so good. Jack fights the bonds on his wrists, but they aren’t going to budge so he lifts his left leg higher, Dean hauling it up onto his shoulder. The new angle allows Dean to slip deeper, hitting Jack’s prostrate over and over again. Jack can’t help the screams that slip through his lips. Dean thrusts harder, faster feeling his body tense. Jack feels the same, the constant barrage of sensation driving him mad and making him quiver and pant. Dean slams in hard once, twice, then Jack’s coming, feeling his orgasm rip through him like a storm. His eyes close as he slams his head back into the wall, his whole body ridged. As he comes his body clamps down harder around Dean and with two more hard thrusts Dean’s coming to. He buries himself deep and Jack and comes. His head drops to Jack’s shoulder and he gasps in deep breaths, smelling nothing but sweat, sex and Jack. Their hips rock together as they come down from their orgasms, bodies twitching at the abrupt release of tension. Panting they lift their heads to kiss, soft brushes of lips. Dean removes Jack’s bonds, letting the man slid down onto the bed completely. Once he’s free Jack pulls Dean down on top of him, having no intention of letting the man go. That’s how they fall asleep, satisfied, with Dean’s head resting gently against Jack’s shoulder and their fingers linked together.

***

Jack rolls over; groaning quietly at the burn in his rear, but it’s a pleasant burn and a reminder of the things they did last night. Slowly he opens his eyes, feeling the presence of another person in the bed. Looking up he sees Dean sitting against the headboard. The sheet is tucked loosely around the man’s hips and his green eyes are glazed as he stares at nothing. 

“Good morning,” Jack smiles as Dean turns his head, looking down at the taller man with gentle eyes. 

“Mornin’” He’s gruff tone sending shivers down Jack’s spine as it reminds him of all the things Dean whispered to him last night. There is a ray of light coming through the slightly parted curtains and it illuminates the plains of Dean’s chest. 

“So what do you want to do?” Jack asks, not one to beat around the bush or inflicted his company on someone who doesn’t want it. Dean’s smile widens and he chuckles lightly.

“I have three days, if you’re not busy…” The smirk Dean shoots him doesn’t need explaining and Jack smiles back. He pulls himself upright and slides his arms around Dean’s waist before rolling on top of the man. 

“My pleasure…” Jack smirks right back, “But this time it’s my turn to make you beg.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is another two days after this story, it's called Three Day Grace for a reason. I just haven't written the rest and I probably won't...


End file.
